


Mirror Spectacle

by starlight_poprocks



Series: The Arcana [Smut] [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Julian Devorak, Cock Slapping, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Pain Play, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Reader is gender neutral, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Submissive Julian Devorak, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, basically im too ashamed to let my friends beta read my smut, friends? what friends, god i hope this is well-written, no beta we die like men, reader is a dom/top, thank god im not christian otherwise id definitely go to hell, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_poprocks/pseuds/starlight_poprocks
Summary: You find yourself unable to resist Julian at the Masquerade, and decide to ravage him then and there.(reader is gender neutral and no gendered language is used)
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana [Smut] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731907
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	Mirror Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> to the friend i wrote this for, please enjoy ;)

Bobbing lanterns bathe the room in a hazy glow. It’s eerily quiet. It smells heavy of frankincense and patchouli, and you see light smoke swirl the air as dimly lit sticks hang from burner plates. 

Julian’s pale features are flushed red in the warmth of the room. You bite the inside of your lip slightly. His silver eyes reflect the golden and red colors beautifully, and you feel your heart swell. 

He catches you staring. “What is it?” 

You grab his gloved hand. “Come on.” And you pull him into the hall of mirrors. 

Your reflections dance and twist as you twine your way further into the maze. Julian’s eyes dart as he follows the forms of your reflections in the mirrors, until you finally reach a dead end. 

You turn Julian to face a mirror, running hands down the small of his back. You feel him tense a bit when you reach his ass, and you smirk under your mask. He keens his head away to look at you, and you jerk his jaw back to force him to look into the mirror. 

You run a hand down his inner thigh and he gives a shuddering gasp. You rip your mask away to look at him unobstructed. You trace the black feathers of the collar on his suit from behind, watching his eyes widen under his raven mask as you slip warm hands under his suit jacket. 

“Like what you see?” You whisper into his ear. You feel him shiver when your hot breath flushes against his neck. 

“Like what I _feel,”_ Julian breathes. 

A gloved hand comes to cup your waist and you catch him by the wrist. You look up at him with shadowed eyes and his throat bobs. 

“You want to touch?” You growl. You bite the hem of his black glove and peel it off and slide his hand under your clothes to touch your bare chest with a bit of force. “Then touch me.”

His hand barely moves. “But… we- we’re- what if-” he stammers, and you grip his hips. 

“Worried about someone finding us? I think you like it,” you hiss. Your hands ghost down his midsection, watching his every move in the mirror as you move behind him, pressing your body against his back. “Don’t you, Ilya?” Your lips brush his neck. “You’re filthy like that, aren’t you? All hot for me when we could get caught any minute.”

You squeeze his growing erection through his tight pants and he lets out a pitiful whimper. “So hard,” you tease. “Go on, tell me what you want.” 

You imagine the color spreading across his cheeks and reach to tear his mask off his face to see. Red reaches the tips of his ears as he struggles to voice his desires. You’re especially patient, running nails up and down the tightly fitting fabric around his crotch. 

“Y- you,” he stutters, twisting his hips into your hand. “I want you.” 

You grind yourself against his ass. “Tell me how you want me, Ilyushka.” 

“Don’t care,” he groans quietly. “Just, please.” 

You slide a hand down his pants and he sighs. You feel the wet of pre-cum, and see he’s indeed made enough to make a dark spot on his black trousers. 

“Look at yourself,” you growl into his neck. “Can’t even wait to go back to our room. How desperate.” 

Julian whines softly and you paw at him more through his pants. His hand roams your chest under your fancy clothes, gentle and lightly scratching with his calloused fingers. 

You’re just as impatient as him. You take your hand out of his pants and he lets out a quiet, disappointed groan before you whirl around to grip him by the collar and slam his back into the wall of a mirror. 

He gasps at the force and he slumps a bit. You scrape his jawline with your teeth, and you feel his heart beating erratically under your teeth. You pull at the tendon and he lets out a sighing moan. 

Satisfied with the obvious marks blooming on his neck, you part from him. His eyes are round with desire. 

“Down, boy,” you order, hands on his shoulders. He sinks down to the ground and you follow suit. You yank his pants down to his ankles eagerly, and his length stands at attention for you. 

You lick your lips. “Mmm, so needy,” you coo. “Does the idea of getting caught excite you this much?” 

Julian bites his lip, face flushed so red you almost feel bad for him. “Y- yeah,” he says softly. 

You sink your teeth into his soft inner thigh, and his moans are heavenly as you draw a touch of blood. You kiss and suck it gently before moving up to tease the tip of his cock with your tongue. 

“You want me to hurt you more?” You murmur, licking teasing lines up his shaft. “Hm? Is that what you want, you filthy thing?” 

Julian nods furiously, grey eyes cloudy with lust. You oblige, and give his cock a rough squeeze. He cries out, throwing his head back, before muting himself by covering his mouth with a hand. 

You tsk at him. “Don’t pretend you don't want to be heard.” You remove his hand from his mouth to suckle his fingers. “I know you do. Think someone will hear you from the hall? Come wandering in…” You stroke his cock slowly as you crawl up his chest to breath hot on his neck. “-find you a pathetic mess like this?” 

His face is beet red. His hands are searching for something to hold onto for leverage, and one hand locks itself in your hair. You feel his chest rising and falling as he breathes unevenly, and you suck up a hickey just under his jaw for good measure. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” you murmur. “You deserve a reward.” 

Julian’s eyes go wide, and before he can get a word in, you’re coating his cock in his own pre-cum and pumping your hand up and down. You drink in his useless attempts to keep quiet, his strangled moans bouncing off the walls of the empty room. He’s bucking his hips up generously into your hard-working hand, auburn curls bouncing. 

His eyebrows are furrowed with pleasure, and a concentration to keep quiet that’s ebbing away. You want him louder, so you bring an open palm to slap his balls with a _‘crack’_ and his yelp echoes. Your lips twist up in satisfaction. You give his cock a few slaps as well and he's whimpering in both pain and pleasure.

“That’s it,” you growl as you speed up your pace, “cry out for me. Let everyone who passes know just who you belong to. Tell me who it is.”

“Y- _ahh-_ you!” Julian stammers. “I belong to you!” 

His admission is more than enough to get you to bring him to his climax. He spurts into your hand with a choked grunt, and you watch his chest rise and fall as you lick his cum off your fingers. 

Julian’s cheeks have never been redder, but he’s grinning, albeit lopsidedly. He’s starting to soften, so you take his cock into your mouth suddenly and he lets out a pitched whimper of surprise. 

“Aww, did you honestly think I was done with you?” You murmur teasingly, lathering his cock with your spit. “You should know better than that, Jules.” 

You’re pinching and fondling at his balls and he’s writhing underneath you, mewling helplessly. Julian stops twitching in overstimulation, and you feel him ease into the pleasure once again. His cock throbs in your mouth and you work your tongue around it. His moan is deep and low, and you can tell he’s close again. 

“Go on,” you encourage him. “Cum again for me. I wonder if someone’s heard us.” You feel a knot in your stomach, arousal pooling in you at the thrill. “You’re certainly loud enough, you disgusting boy toy.” 

You release his cock from your warm mouth at the last moment, purposely ruining his orgasm. He cums with little pants and sighs, and you see the disappointment swim in his eyes. His cock twitches, still hard and searching for gratification after the extremely anticlimactic orgasm he just had.

You suck hard on his balls, and Julian’s moans are much softer, clearly disheartened. You wait for him to beg. It doesn’t take long. 

“Can- can I cum again?” He whimpers, hips squirming as you tease his asshole with a spit-slick finger. “Please,” he adds. 

You coo softly, teasingly. “Well, I suppose. Since you asked nicely.” 

You settle your mouth back between his legs, nipping at the sore skin where you left angry red lovebites earlier. His hips thrust up into your mouth of their own volition, and you fix him with steely eyes. You’re not one to reprimand for seeking out pleasure, but he stills himself with a low whine anyways. His obedience makes the fire in your stomach burn brighter. 

Julian’s forehead is shining with sweat now, sparkling in the low light of the floating lanterns. The mirrors bless you with every angle of him twisting under you, his toes curling in his boots as you work your tongue on him. 

“Pl- please,” he chokes out weakly. “Please let me cum.” 

You hold him by a bony hip. “Mouth or face?” 

Julian pants. “F- face. Please!” 

You remove your mouth from him in favor of jerking him off. You’ve lathered his cock in your spit well enough that it slides up and down easily, the head achingly red and straining for release. The wet sounds echo around the room.

Julian lets out a primal grunt, thrusting sloppily into your pumping hand. You close your eyes as his cum spills out and you feel the warmth splash your cheeks, nose, chin, lips, everywhere. 

You lick where you can reach, and blink your eyes open. Julian is laying back, panting like a dog. You savor his salty musk for a moment, waiting for him to catch his breath. You sit up on your knees and lean over him.

“Clean me up, will you?” You ask softly. Julian sits up to meet you, his cupid’s bow lips meeting every inch of your face as he peppers admiring kisses and licks up his own seed off your face where your tongue couldn’t reach. 

You run a hand through his red locks, sweeping them out of his face. You stare into his silver eyes, and sigh blissfully. “You’re such a good boy,” you murmur, pressing your lips to the sharp of his cheekbone. 

Julian looks like he’s contemplating something. “Good enough to make you cum, too?” 

You tilt your head at him. “Are you sure you’re up for it?” 

Julian nods earnestly. “I want to make you feel good, too. It’s not fair if it’s just me. You deserve it, too.” 

You’re kicking off the bottoms of your fancy outfit before you can even think. Julian’s eyes sparkle delectably, his rough hands come to hold your thighs as you bring your sex down to his mouth. 

You start to rock against Julian’s mouth, and let a low moan slip out as he flicks his tongue along a sweet spot. You hum contentedly, pulling on Julian’s hair roughly as he focuses on your reactions to his tongue. 

Soon enough, his face is covered in your wetness. He’s sucking to his heart’s content, muffled whimpers of delight vibrating into you. You’re close, but not near close enough. Your frustration is evident when you push your hips to his face, a wordless plea to keep going. 

Julian gives your thigh a double squeeze and you relent for a moment. Your juices make his lips shine and he licks them. He’s panting and squirming. 

“What is it?” You ask. You crane your head around to see his length twitching tall again. “Ohoho,” you chuckle. “Again, so soon? You really are a perv.” He lets out a little mewl in response at your mocking.

You arch your back to stroke his cock, and he croons into your sex. The pulsation is wonderful, and you sigh a little. “Want me to ride you, Illyushka?” You pant, eager. “Is that it?” 

“Oh, yes!” Julian gasps. “Yes, please!” 

You stand from sitting on his face and wet your fingers to tease your entrance. You keen your hips up to him, giving him a full view as you pleasure yourself, just out of his reach. He bites down on his bottom lip as you drag out dramatic moans. 

You take Julian’s cock in your hand, gently rubbing the tip against your entrance, teasing him against you. Placing your hands firmly on his chest, you lower yourself down onto him with a loud, sated groan. 

He’s got a hand on one of your hips while the other strokes your sex, obviously delighted to be able to touch you in return. You sink all the way down with one move, and Julian makes a strangled gasp. 

You give him, and yourself, a moment to get accustomed to the sudden sensation before you start to move steadily up and down. The sweaty slap of skin on skin reverberates around the room, and the both of you can see the faces of yourselves reflected in the mirrors, contorted in mindless pleasure. 

“Nghh-” Julian grunts. “I- I’m close again. Can- can I-” 

You don’t let him finish his sentence. “Yes, baby,” you mutter. “You can cum in me.” 

Your passion builds with a tingling deep inside you as you clench down on him. Julian’s grunting, thrusts dysrhythmic and sloppy, but you couldn’t care less; he’s still managing to hit the perfect spot deep inside of you despite being lost in the pleasure himself. 

“I’m gonna count down from ten,” you pant. “You’re to cum when I say, and not a moment before. Understand?” 

Julian nods stiffly. His temples are beaded with sweat. “Y- yes. I understand.”

“Good boy.” 

“Ten.” You’re moving mercilessly, and Julian’s hand on your sex grows sloppier with every bounce. 

“Nine.” His non-dominant hand is rubbing up and down your thigh and ass, balancing you on top of him. His eyelids are fluttering open and shut, and you lean down to smash your mouths together.

He trembles inside you when you bite on his bottom lip and draw blood. “Eight.” 

Julian is whining and it’s music to your ears. “Ah, I- I can’t-” he stammers. “I’m sorry- ah- I ca- can’t-” 

You cut him off by clamping a hand over his mouth. “You can, and you _will._ I’m not done counting.” 

Julian swallows dryly and his throat bobs. His thighs tense in effort. “Seven.” 

“Six,” you say as you feel his arms tremble. Whether it’s from the stimulation or trying to keep from cumming before you say, you can’t tell. 

“Five.” His words are a jumble of Vesuvian and Nevivion. You are able to pick out a few, specifically the _‘please’_ in Nevivion, but everything else is an unimportant noise. The only noise that matters to you is the sound of Julian enjoying himself. 

“Four.” His mouth is open in a perfect _‘o’_ in pleasure, a direct result of your ministrations.

“Three.” The tendons in Julian’s thighs are stiff as you see his eyes dance in desperation. 

You can feel he won’t last much longer. Yet, you can’t refrain from teasing him, just a little bit more. “Three,” you repeat, and Julian lets out a deafening whine of frustration. 

He stutters a bit, trying to work the words out, but he’s trying too hard to hold on a bit longer that he cannot speak. “I’m only teasing, darling,” you whisper with a laugh. “Two.” 

“One.”

With a breathless whine, you begin to bounce faster as you feel the muscles of Julian’s cock flex inside of you. He thrusts up into you one final time with a loud, pitched groan, and you feel him fill you up. 

You’re both panting, almost completely forgetting just where exactly you are. Julian must have been a _touch_ too loud, because voices chatting just outside the room stop, and the door opens.

The color drains from Julian’s face, but your heartbeat only speeds up in exhilaration. He moves to pull out from you, but you push him down by the chest with a diabolical smirk. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” You whisper, nipping his earlobe. “You came before me. I’m still waiting for my turn.” 

Julian gets the message. He’s to get you off, even as someone shuffles aimlessly about the room to investigate the strange noises. Or else. Everything about your clandestine citation, sat on Julian’s throbbing cock as someone wanders about the room, searching for the source of the racket, only fueled your desire even more.

You grind your hips down on him and he stifles a moan. Footsteps meander about the room. Your heartbeat is pounding in your ears. Julian startles when you contract around him involuntarily and his fingers dig into your hips. 

A shudder rolls through you as you quiver around Julian’s still-hard cock. He’s stiff and pulsating, making you hide your whimpers as you rock circles into his hips. 

Julian has long since calmed down from his high, and he’s soberly aware of someone ambling about the room. That means his entire focus is now on you. He’s stroking at your sex faster, digits working circles on you. 

You’re distantly aware of stars swirling behind your eyes as Julian’s hips press flush into you. He brings one of your hands from his chest up to his mouth, pressing feather-light kisses to your wrist and muffling his moans of pleasure into your skin. 

Your long-awaited release washes over gently. You clench and quiver around Julian’s member, fingers twisting around the collar of his suit. His fingertips dig softly into your ass, squeezing gently. Your juices spill onto Julian’s pelvic region with subdued moans, keeping them trapped in your throat so as to not draw attention. 

The footsteps draw closer, and a mix of absolute terror and deplorable arousal fills you to the brim. You’re still shaking slightly from your orgasm. You grind circles down onto Julian’s hard length still throbbing in you, pushing against a wondrous spot. 

Riding your aftershocks, you’re blessed with a second orgasm. Your legs tense and tremble and you practically collapse onto Julian’s chest. Much to his relief, the door to the mirror room opens and shuts, signalling the departure of your uninvited guest. 

“Lucky break, huh?” Julian pants. You shrug your shoulder lightly, trembling as you climb off him. His cum dribbles out of you and down your shaking thighs. 

You’re a little breathless, but reinvigorated when you see his length draped across his lower stomach beautifully and waiting to be teased into cumming again.

Julian sees the glint in your eye and twines a hand in your hair. Not tugging you any which way, but simply along for the ride as you bob your head up and down his cock once more. You can taste your own saltiness on him.

Too winded to edge or overstimulate him again, you resign yourself to bringing him to completion. But not without throwing in a little surprise. You grate your teeth lightly along his shaft as you move up and down and elicit a rather loud gasp from the doctor. 

You gag a bit on his length and use it to lick saliva up his cock as lube. Julian is chanting your name like a prayer, a constant stream of pleasure flowing from him as you knead and smack his balls. You’re sure someone hears him, but you either don't care enough, or are too distracted by the telltale sign in his cock that he’s about to cum, to do anything. 

Julian cums with a piercing scream and swears to the sky. Your head is held delicately in place by his firm hands, ensuring you don’t pull back until he’s done. He delivers more than you anticipated, and you have to swallow the first half of the musky, saltiness before he’s even finished so you don’t choke on it. 

By the time the door to the mirror room swings open again, you’ve buttoned Julian’s trousers back up and tucked his softened cock away. You’re wriggling your bottoms back up onto your waist when a servant rounds the corner and stops when they see you. 

“Oh!” The servant exclaims, clearly surprised to see the two of you. “Doctor Devorak! Magician!” 

You wave a hand discreetly and pull the pre-cum stain from Julian’s pants with your magic. “Who did you expect?” You say casually. 

The servant’s shoulders shrug. “Well, I heard a scream. Or I thought I did.” Their eyes are round on the two of you. “Are you two alright?” 

“Peachy!” Julian exclaims, grinning his signature crooked grin. He still looks extremely flushed, and his voice is hoarse. 

You have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at him. “We got a bit turned around in here,” you say. “Some magic of mine startled Julian when I tried to find a path out.”

The servant nods. “You look a bit red, Doctor,” they say. 

Julian’s cheeks are painted with color. You place an arm on his shoulder. “I think it’s the heat in here. We should probably move on to a different room.” You guide him by the arm. "We'll get you some water, and then go find the tiny sandwich room, yeah?" You whisper to him, too quiet for the servant to hear.

You feel the servant’s eyes on you as you quickly usher Julian out of the mirror room and back into the bustling hall of party-goers. Julian wraps an arm around the small of your waist. 

Julian scoffs into your ear. “Some magic indeed.”  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> to be perfectly honest, i wish i had made this longer like my asra fic, but im neither into julian nor a top so cranking out 3500 words was a challenge in itself. however it did make me question my place as a bottom so... do with that information what you will.


End file.
